Without You I'm Nothing
by FlowersVintageBed
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Naruto precisava saber a verdade. Mas será que ele aguentaria? NaruxKyuubi/Kurama


O rapaz de cabelos louros olhava o horizonte com pesar, nunca havia se sentido daquele modo, nem quando se encontrava no meio da turbulência de Tokyo. Para ele aquela sensação de desconforto e perda era nova, mas mesmo assim não gostaria de senti-la nunca mais. Só não sabia como se livrar dela.

Olhou o relógio no pulso e constatou que já passava da hora de ir dormir, mas pouco se importava. Pegou a garrafa de whisky sobre a mesinha do centro e encontrou as chaves do carro no bolso dianteiro da calça. Iria sair daquele lugar, agora.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente e em poucos segundos estava na garagem silenciosa. Entrou no automóvel e bebeu um gole diretamente da garrafa antes de pisar fundo no acelerador.

Seus planos, desde o início, foram simples demais, agora ele entendia. Aquela mulher traiçoeira jamais admitiria seus sentimentos. Pegou o celular jogado sobre o banco do passageiro e discou os números conhecidos com uma velocidade incrível.

"Alô?" ela atendeu no segundo toque. A voz macia enviou tremores por todo o seu corpo. Se ao menos ele... Inferno! Ela conseguia dominá-lo até por telefone.

"Onde você está?" perguntou frio e cortante.

"Ah... é você." ela riu cinicamente do outro lado e respirou profundamente. "Aonde poderia estar às 3hrs da manhã?" perguntou inocente.

"Talvez na cama de algum dos seus amantes." Travou o maxilar e passou a prestar atenção em algum som que pudesse entregá-la, mas tudo o que ouvia era sua respiração e o silêncio.

"Estou em meu apartamento." Por fim revelou, suspirando.

"Estarei aí em cinco minutos." Desligou o celular jogando-o em qualquer lugar.

Acelerou o carro e continuou seu caminho. Não havia muita gente na rua aquela hora, então pôde usufruir da potência do veículo sem maiores problemas.

Quando por fim chegou a seu destino, entrou na garagem exclusiva e estacionou. A vaga de visitantes estava ocupada. Aquela filha da puta havia trazido alguém, ele sabia.

Subiu por elevador até a cobertura e parou de frente para a porta do apartamento. Buscou as chaves no bolso e as encontrou lá. Abriu a porta e entrou como um furacão, indo diretamente para o quarto no andar de cima.

Um homem estava estirado na cama, para a sorte de sua sanidade ele estava vestido. A porta da varanda estava aberta e as cortinas tremulavam para dentro com o vento.

Ele andou até lá e estancou ao vê-la de costas para ele, olhando a lua vestida com apenas um robby preto de seda. Os cabelos vermelhos quase alaranjados brilhavam sob a luz branca.

Lágrimas traiçoeiras rolavam pelas bochechas rosadas do homem, mas ele não se importava, pelo contrário, se o mesmo ainda podia chorar é porque havia alguma esperança.

"Porque?" Perguntou em um sussurro, quase silenciado pelo vento.

"O que queria de mim, Uzumaki? Nunca lhe prometi nada, você se equivocou." As palavras rolaram pelos lábios vermelho sangue como adagas, rasgando-o.

"Você disse que me amava." Ele a puxou pelo cotovelo de encontro ao seu corpo.

Quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela, ele sabia, havia perdido. Chegara tarde demais, em todos os sentidos.

"Eu menti." Ela beijou delicadamente o queixo bem marcado e deu passos para trás.

"Não era necessário." Lutou para controlar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. A dor dilacerante e o latejar em sua cabeça.

"A culpa foi sua. Você me prendeu, lhe disse que minha liberdade era a coisa mais preciosa." Ela riu com escárnio.

As lágrimas cessaram, mas a dor continuou. Ele não conseguia assimilar as palavras, não conseguia entende-las. Novamente se aproximou da ruiva, mas a mesma andou decididamente para longe.

Dentro do quarto, os cabelos não brilhavam, a cor da pele não era a mesma e o corpo não era tão voluptuoso. Estava ficando cada dia pior, ele sabia. Seu corpo não suportava mais as drogas, a orgia, a vida turbulenta, mas ela não parecia se importar. Ainda olhava-o com a mesma expressão vitoriosa.

A fúria tomou lugar da decepção novamente e ele a segurou pelo pescoço contra uma parede qualquer. Olhou para trás e finalmente viu o sangue sobre a cama, junto ao corpo do homem.

"Me tome, eu sei que me deseja." Sussurrou.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e aproximou os dois corpos o quanto podia. Ficar tão perto dela era quase insuportável, mas não completamente. Deslizou as costas da mão livre desde o ombro até o início dos seios e subiu novamente. A decisão fora tomada, ele sabia.

Puxou a arma que carregava na parte de trás do jeans e apontou contra a têmpora daquela que um dia jurara amá-lo.

"Então... É isso?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Sim. Você fez sua escolha." Ele tremeu quando a mão dela pressionou seu peito, exatamente sobre o coração pulsante. Sabia o que aquilo significava. "Adeus." Sussurrou pela última vez e apertou o gatilho.

O corpo, agora sem vida, deslizou e caiu no chão. Ele não olhou para trás, apenas seguiu em frente, sem parar.


End file.
